Memento temporis - snap-shots in time
by Jane Austen-Healey
Summary: A brief snap-shot(s) in time. Following on from the season 6 finale of Longmire. What next for Walt and Vic? Can it really be happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This set of chapters (story) comes in the form of a photograph.

Each chapter is a photograph. You get the part leading up to the photo and the part after the photo has been taken.

Snap-shots as in photos/images of what is to come.

This all takes place after the Season six finale.

" _However bad life may seem, there is always something you can do and succeed at. Where there's life, there's hope_." - Professor Stephen Hawking

* * *

The change of seasons was in full flow, long gone were those hot summer nights. They'd been replaced with slightly chilly nights and even chillier mornings, where the leaves fall from those sturdy branches, a swift storm would shake off the majority of them.

Vic knew the autumnal equinox would soon bring in the cold, dark nights even in a short matter of time, it would get even colder, more so where Walt's cabin was, the snow would fall and take purchase on the land and would keep falling during those harsh winter months. Vic took a mental picture of the cabin and the view from Walt's porch during this amazing and majestically sunset during the equinox. She hoped Walt was somewhere out there looking at the same sunset, she wrapped a blanket around her and stayed until just before the darkness came.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for keeping faith with me, I did intend to post this last Monday, unfortunately with going back to work I've not been able to upload the chapter. I hope you like my first photograph.

There is some slightly colourful Vic-esque language, so you have been warned.

Thank you for taking the time to read.

Inspiration comes from all the wonderful writers on Longmire and above all Craig Johnson, without his imagination, we would not have a great characters like Walt Longmire, Henry Standing Bear and Vic Moretti.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - _Fruitful Adventures._**

Vic Moretti, a deputy in the Absaroka Sheriff Department had only weeks before, moved her motorhome up to Walt's cabin. She told herself, it was to make sure the cabin was safe, but also in part for her own selfish reasons… she wanted to be as close as she could be to Walt, even though he wasn't actually in his cabin. The cabin itself, was definitely styled for Walt, simply decorated and sparsely furnished in his own unique batchelor-esque fashion, true western cowboy style.

The change of seasons was in full flow, long gone were those hot summer nights. They had been replaced with slightly chilly nights and even chillier mornings, where the leaves fall from those sturdy branches, a swift storm would shake-off the majority of them. Vic knew the autumnal equinox would soon bring in the cold dark nights, even in a short matter of time; it would get even colder, more so up where Walt's cabin was.

The snow would fall and take purchase on the land and would keep falling during those harsh winter months. Vic took a mental picture of the cabin and the view from Walt's porch during this amazing and majestic sunset during the equinox. She hoped Walt was somewhere out there looking at the same sunset; she wrapped a blanket around her and stayed until just before the darkness came.

She thought that his hunt for the Anson Hamilton treasure would take just a few days, but the days turned into a couple of weeks and she soon became worried for Walt, up there in the mountains with very little cold weather gear. She reminded herself that he was 'all man' and was more than capable of taking care of himself, just like when he went after Wayne Durell, the serial killer who stole organs from his Indian victims and escaped; killing his US Marshals' guards and had taken himself up high into the mountains during a huge snowstorm.

The week before, Omar had ridden out to Walt with extra supplies, a few spare battery-operated chargers for his phone and a note which simply read "Don't die out there" from Vic. He promised her that he would return to her as he left on his search almost a month before.

God, she missed him.

"Stupid Fool… why did he feel the need to go off on a treasure hunt during the fall"

She muttered to herself, while whittling away on her own in Walt's empty cabin… trying to tidy up, she sat and looked at the old piano – how often would Walt play?

She made a lasagne the other evening, hoping that he would return to her, but the lasagne became lunch and dinner for the following days.

The starlight soon drew Vic out onto the porch, she sat out on the porch gazing up to the heavens above, she thought that if Walt had been here, he would be pointing out all the stars and constellations that he could name.

"He'd better not leave me here all alone" Vic said to herself.

She pottered around before deciding to look for the wood store.

"God…this place is freezing" while she grabbed a few extra logs for the fireplace, she was thankful that Walt had chopped plenty of wood before he had set off on his overgrown boy-scout adventure.

* * *

Cady had turned up at the cabin looking for Walt during the first week of his little adventure up into god knows where, as Vic had put it. Cady was shocked, but not overly surprised to find Vic roaming around half naked in her underwear.

Cady had asked her Dad a month or so before, if Vic was now living with him, Walt had given her a flustered response of 'No', indicating to her that her father was not quite comfortable with telling his own daughter of his own true feelings towards Vic.

Cady had wondered why her father had turned up back then and asked her to go for his job. She queried why Vic would not go for the job of _Sheriff._ Cady had decided not to push him any further, as he seemed happier, relieved that he was no longer Sheriff – like a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. She wondered if that had something to do with Vic as well.

"So.. _you're_ living here….. with Dad now?!" Cady asks curiously, even though she knew Vic and her Dad were close.

"I'm just looking after the place while Walt is out on his _Anson Hamilton_ treasure hunt" As Vic slips on some jeans.

Vic was not even sure if Walt had told his daughter of their 'blossoming relationship' And was it really her place, to tell Cady.

"Ah…Uncle Lucian…(Cady chuckles)... Dad's just finishing what Lucian started….. he's always been like that!" Cady smiles.

Vic half nods.

"So did you see Sawyer?" Vic asks Cady.

"Yep…(She sighs)…. He says he's not accepting Dad's resignation, something about his election going down the pan and it didn't help when some of the Absaroka County residents produced a petition in favour of keeping Dad as Sheriff to him"

"Sawyer's a grade A prick…(she pauses)…. first he wants to suspend Walt, then he wants him to resign….. he even wrote a letter of resignation… (Vic huffs) now he won't accept Walt's resignation…(she rolls her eyes)…. He's a complete shithead and doofus"

Vic knew Sawyer was a slimy son of a bitch and would do whatever it took to cover his own arse.

"So… (Cady looks around the room).. Are _you_ and Dad are living together?... (Cady changes the topic of conversation back to her original opening) … I mean it's okay that you are!" Cady says almost apologetically.

Vic smiled, she had known Cady for pretty much most of the four years that she had been living in Wyoming.

"I guess 'we are' taking it one day at a time, although your Dad decides to up and leave me, after just a couple of days…"

"yep, sounds just like Dad…. You get used to it.. I guess you could say that this is Dad's idea of taking baby steps in a relationship" Cady chuckles.

Vic winced unnoticeably when Cady used the term ' _baby_ ' and tried to quickly change the topic of conversation from her and Walt on to something else.

It had only been a few months before that she had been carrying a new life inside her and she had thrown herself into work without thinking of what 'harm' would happen to her, even on that fateful night, she never truly thought of the hidden danger. She could not let Walt go off on his own after Chance Gilbert, she fired her gun at Chance to finish him off completely and wipe him off the face of the Earth, but in doing so – in taking Chances' life, she sacrificed her own unborn child's life. Maybe that's what the old priest meant, when he told her of some parable, all those years ago during Sunday school back in Philadelphia. There had to be balance, _a life for a life_.

Vic realised that she had gone silent around Cady and so quick thinking was needed.

"So…. I saw you and our boy Zach locking lips the other night…. You were leaving the Red Pony, fairly early for a night out" Vic asked, as Cady blushed.

"Yes, yes, you did… I guess you would call It 'early days', just like you and Dad I suppose…. I really like him Vic."

"I could see that, from the not-so Private Display you two were showing off…. although I'd hazard …it's more a physical thing?" Cady blushed again.

Vic moved from the lounge toward the kitchen. Filled up the kettle and put it on the stove.

"Coffee? Tea?" Vic asks.

"That would be nice"

Vic opens a newly stocked cupboard and takes out a box of tea, placing a teabag each into the two mugs.

"Wow, I've never seen those cupboards looking so… full!…." Cady said.

Cady was clearly impressed. Vic would be a good influence on her father, she would call him out if he was not doing something that he should be doing. She would keep him grounded and she had previously called him out on his bull-headedness and shit when it was required.

Walt had been trying to change things up before the 'fateful' shootout. He tried to do things differently he said, he had even managed to put in a good word for Jacob Nighthorse as part of Jacobs defence, as well as encouraging Henry with the casino governorship before he left on his adventure..

Tea made, the two sat down and started talking about what they wanted for their respective futures… Vic simply said that she just wanted to be happy, that would make her happy and she hoped that would be enough for them both.

Cady herself, once thought of leaving Wyoming and heading East to practice Law, that was always her plan before her mother Martha had died. At the time Cady felt as though her father needed her and she could not leave him when he was at his most vulnerable – he was alone and lost without Martha.

Now Cady was thinking that her father no longer needed her to stick around and that she could choose to practice Law if she wanted too, but there was that conversation she had with her Dad over a week ago, before he left when her father was happy and content.

Cady felt torn, did she really want to follow in her father's footsteps, knowing that they were pretty big shoes to fill, or did she want to carve her own path. Be successful in her own right.

Cady knew that taking her father's position as Sheriff, would smack of nepotism and she knew the locals would feel the same. Walt Longmire would forever be associated with corruption and nepotism – the local media would see to that. Was that really, what Walt Longmire wanted for his legacy?

Without thinking it through, Vic jokingly said "Why don't you go for Sawyers Job… be Mayor?!" chuckling away as she said those words.

Cady thought more about it and smiled at Vic… "You know that's a great idea"

Vic almost spat out her tea "Cady!…. I was joking"

"No…No…. I can do more if I am Mayor... I can help more people, especially those who feel like.. _and are_ second class citizens in their own country"

"You're serious?" Vic replied.

"Yeah, why not!"

* * *

Back to the present day…

After another long cold night, after an equally cold and drab day policing Absaroka county; Vic had curled herself into the foetal position on the double bed wrapped snuggly in blankets and a duvet cover. She had got up and placed logs on the fire during the night, cursing away to herself as she did.

"Not much of a relationship if your man bails on you after a couple of days… he'd better make sure he returns with something to show for it"… she said to herself…

It was nearly 4am by the time the familiar Bronco drove down the frozen gravel track. Walt pulled up outside the stable, glanced up to the cabin – no lights. Vic's motorhome and Ram were outside.

Walt instantly felt warmth radiate within his body. At least she had not left him, because of his extended stay in the great outdoors. Walt thought to himself, that he was lucky that she was willing to stick around.

He had guided Horse into the stable, making sure that Horse was safe and secure inside, before getting back into the Bronco and moving it closer to the cabin. Grabbing his bags, Walt headed into the cabin, treaded as quietly as he could, placing his bags on the floor – the cabin was warm and toasty, Vic must have put extra logs on the fire.

He made a mental note to himself to chop up some more wood ready for the long winter. Walt had now got a long list of 'to-dos' for the winter, but he knew he would have time to do them; now that he was retired from his job.

 _No regrets he told himself._

Taking off his boots and coat, he warmed his hands by the fire. He looked at the couch and then to the closed bedroom door. Where should he sleep? There was the couch, it was really comfortable and he had slept many a night on there, but he missed being next to Vic - should he even wake a sleeping Vic?.

Walt thought about it; he could fall asleep on the couch and not disturb Vic as she slept.

No.. he had been away too long.. He gave in, quietly opening the door; Vic looked so peaceful and beautiful in her slumber.

Walt smiled to himself – he did not want to disturb her, but his body needed warmth…. he missed her smell, touch and her exquisite toned body, he was only human after all.

Vic would indeed kill him, but he would absolutely enjoy it - he smiled to himself. As quietly as he could, he removed his clothes and slid carefully into the bed, slowly melding his body next to Vic's. Walt soon drifted off to sleep, Vic stirred and felt the warmth of Walt's arm draped over her, she gently rubbed his arm; touching his scar, as if to soothe it and fell back to sleep.

* * *

The sun broke through the curtain in the bedroom.

Vic rolled over; to hide away from the ray of light that had hit her; in doing so she turned to face a sleeping Walt, Vic moved her hand gently over his beard. It was new, she had never seen him with a full beard, Walt would either be clean shaven or have a few days stubble, this was a new sensation to her. She smiled as she moved in, to kiss her sleeping prince.

"I'm not dead yet!" Walt mouth widens to a grin as he woke up.

Vic giggled "I know!" She kissed him again.

"So.. I guess you missed me?" Walt replied.

Vic raised her eyebrows at Walt.. "You'd better not have come back empty handed….. don't forget I know where you buried all your money!" prodding Walt playfully in the abdomen.

"You didn't answer my question?" Walt asked again.

"Did _you_ miss me?" Vic retorted back.

She fixated on his face taking in every detail, slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

"yup…." Was Walt's response.

Walt's eyes firmly fixed on Vic's, he had certainly missed her, the nights were quiet, lonely and cold without her by his side. He had grown accustomed to having Vic by his side on stakeouts over the last four years…... but these last few weeks felt like torture, Walt likened it to being locked up in solitary confinement. Vic would text him and he would text her, they had the odd phone call that ended abruptly with Walt's phone battery failing or a lost signal. It was evident to Walt that he missed Vic being with him, on this journey.

"Well….I found the Anson Hamilton treasure…..(He felt slightly smug at that announcement)… but I think the treasure closer to home, is what I really want"

Walt looked at Vic, as his hands moved leisurely down her body and under her pyjamas. Walt could never imagine Vic sleeping in pyjamas, he guessed it was due to the cold weather.

There was a silent pause, before Vic pounced on Walt like a tigress – yep, he was going to enjoy this reunion.

* * *

Later on that morning.

Walt emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered, refreshed and clothed. Vic was busy in the kitchen, as he moved in to wrap his arms around her, nuzzling at her neck.

"You'll end up with burnt bacon, if you carry on doing that!" She warned.

Walt relented his grip on Vic, and sat down at the table. They ate breakfast quietly, both looking and smiling contently at each other. They were having one of their unspoken conversations.

Vic got up, taking both of their plates and putting them in the sink before sitting down on the couch, Walt followed – they sat there with their hands entwined.

Vic broke the silence.. "You decided not to shave it off?"

"Nope"

"I like it…. It makes you look more…(she pauses)… ruggedly handsome"

Walt liked that, here he was a fifty something man, who had just eaten breakfast with a beautifully stunning woman, whose age was a little closer to his own daughters age, than his.

He wondered to himself, what made Vic want him? – she had seen him at his worst, he had pushed her away, refused to acknowledge any feelings he had towards her; and he had plenty of those feelings – he often thought about touching, caressing, smelling every inch of Vic even when she was married to Sean. He openly asked her to stay, when he gave her the divorce papers to sign. In truth, Vic scared him a little bit, Walt worried about how people would have reacted to them as a couple, when he should have just ignored it all and gone after what he truly wanted in his heart.

He hurt Vic and caused her suffering; he pushed her to other men, he may not have been her 'lost' babys father, but he was equally responsible for the situation Vic had found herself in months before. And he was to blame for Vic slipping away from Travis and going out after him that night. He was to blame for Vic being at the Gilbert compound, he was to blame for Vic getting caught up in it all and being shot.

He was the reason why Vic's baby had died. He made a promise to himself; that he would never put Vic second again, she would be in his life and he would leave a job that he used to love, for the woman that he had loved for a long time; the woman who had stolen whatever was left of his heart after Martha had died.

Walt looked longingly at Vic, whatever future they would have together and however long it would last, he would make sure that she would be happy with him and when that final rodeo takes place, she would be financially secure….. Even though Vic would never take the money from him, Walt decided to invest the Hamilton treasure for Vic's future after he had gone from this earth.

"So… are you planning on burying the Hamilton stash as well then?" Vic jokes.

"Nope, I'm going to put it into the bank over in Sheridan, that's where I put my settlement from the Barlow estate"..

Vic looked shocked, Walt had seemed cagey about what the outcome had been from his civil lawsuit, and she thought about his recent mistrust of banks.

"You never did say what the actual settlement was.. (Vic studied Walt's reaction, he was smiling.. why?)… wait… Did _they_ give _you_ a pay-off?"

Walt smiles broadly and jokes…"Is that why you stuck around… You wanted to know the size of my bank balance Vic?!"

"Oh yeah!…. (Vic nods)… I saw your _sizable package_ and decided to stick with you!.." Vic playfully replied.

"You don't know how much I've got in there Vic!..(Walt studied Vic carefully)…. Do you want to know?" Walt asks.

"Relax Walt….. if I just wanted an old guy for his money, I'd have taken Omar up on his many offers to me, last year!"

"Erm…Yup… you could say there is that" Walt knew his old friend Omar had tried every trick in the book to woo her in the past.

"And besides … the money wasn't the _'sizable package_ ' I was referring too!" Vic playfully places her hand on his chest and winks.

Walt wraps his arms around Vic and pulls her in, reacquainting themselves as lovers once again.

* * *

Sometime later…

Walt pulls on his shirt and buttons up his jeans, as he watched Vic dress herself. Walt thought to himself….. why on Earth did he leave Vic? Vic grinned at him seductively, knowing that she was going to make him 'pay' for all those lost nights.

But first she had some important news to tell him.

"Well you'll be pleased to know the department hasn't gone to shit while you were on _your little jolly_ " Vic chirped as she put on her jeans.

"Not my problem…not anymore" Walt was clearly adamant.

Walt wanted his fresh start. He left the job and he was not going to bite. He was not Lucian, he did not want to be the 'old Sheriff' who turned up desperately wanting to offer his services. Walt was more than happy to leave that ' _rodeo_ ' on his own terms. And as far as he was concerned, the letter of resignation he delivered to Sawyer, the day after the compound shoot-out with Malachi, was his _final word_ on the matter.

"Yeah, well… (Vic paused) …. Your retirement is on **hold.**. Sheriff!"

"Says who?"

"The mayor…. It turns out that his whole ' _anti-corruption'_ campaign has kind of turned on him… bit him right where it hurts…. (Walt shrugged his shoulders, as Vic continued) .. Omar and a few others have said they'd back Cady for Mayor… and it's kind of snowballed from there… (Vic briefly pauses)… A petition went around… even the deputies over at Cumberland County have backed you Walt, they appreciated the way you handled the Cowboy Bob/Bill issue….. of course that shit head Jim Wilkins is pissed about it " Vic noticed the slight smile on Walt's face when he heard the final part, He and Jim had a somewhat testy relationship.

Walt looked slightly shocked "Cady is taking my job as Sheriff."

They both shake their heads 'No' at the same time.

"No… no.. she's going for Sawyers job as Mayor, it's an election year…She says it's the only way that she can properly help those out on the Rez and all the others; that have been failed by Sawyer the slime-ball…. And He's not happy about it…. Storming around like a spoilt kid…. (Vic smiled) .. So me, Ferg, Ruby and Zach…we're backing Cady for Mayor!"

Walt wondered what kind of storm he had come back to.


End file.
